


Unfair Persecution

by EarpingHaught81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen, Wynonna Earp fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarpingHaught81/pseuds/EarpingHaught81
Summary: What happens when you see the world through the villains eyes? Wanna find out? Read on.





	Unfair Persecution

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to take on the Wynonna Earp fic challenge of writing from the antagonist's perspective. I knew this would be hard and I think I bit off more than I can chew but I accepted the challenge and wasn't going to give up. Feel free to comment I'm always open to constructive criticism and how I could've done this better. You can't grow as a writer if you think you know everything :)
> 
> P.S. Please forgive any typos I've been staring at the screen for hours and my eyes have gone wonky.

He stood staring at the whiteout beyond the frosted picture window rubbing his wrist where the cuff had bit into skin. Officer Haught had been unnecessarily rough with him but he would do it again if it would show Waverly what kind of person her friend really was. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Waverly saw in her. He turned facing the empty room his shoulders sagging. The house was too big and the hollowness of it was depressing. All the life had gone out of it after his parents died and it was like a dark cloud had settled over it. It needed to live again and he knew Waverly could make that happen. Her enthusiasm would breathe life back into its walls and her laugh could fill every room until you could hear it even when she wasn’t there.

But that wasn’t going to happen now not with her new friend always hanging around. The second she had met that woman it was like he didn’t exist anymore it was almost as if she had been brainwashed by that fake smile. She used to wave or say hi but now she didn’t even look in his direction. He moved across the room at the sound of an insistent knock at the front door. Company was scarce these days but he could still remember the parties his parents would throw almost every weekend. Parties that Waverly would occasionally attend but that had been long ago now it was just silence and isolation.

He pulled the door open. “Can I help you?” The uniformed redhead pushed the door open shoving him aside.

“Yeah I’m here because the Sheriff’s Department received a complaint about you and I’m here to follow up.” She paused. “Did I hear someone screaming in here?”

“No that was just the T.V.” He followed her into the great room. “A complaint about what I haven’t done anything. I haven’t even left the house in the last two days.” He turned watching her poke around his belongings.

“You were purchasing strange materials from all over town and the business owners are concerned that you might be up to something.”

He followed her out and into the next room. “Excuse me but you can’t just walk in here and search the house don’t you need a search warrant?”

“I thought I heard someone screaming for help. That’s imminent danger and anything in plain sight that I think is incriminating gives me probable cause to search your house.”  

“Incriminating? I’m not doing anything illegal and please stop moving things.” He rearranged the stack of magazines on the end table.

“Do you really think I believe that?”

His eyes caught the movement of her hand dropping to the butt of her gun. “You can believe whatever you want but it’s the truth.”

“You’re about as disturbed as they come and I don’t for one second think that you _aren’t_ up to something.”

“You don’t even know me how dare you come in here and treat me like a common criminal for no reason. I haven’t done anything and if you don’t leave I’m calling my lawyer.”

“Oh I’m not going anywhere until I’m satisfied that you aren’t making a bomb or planning to kidnap some poor girl. Or already have one tied up in your basement. I’ve seen your type before you’re the textbook definition of a sociopath.”

“Why would you even say something horrible like that? I’m not a monster and you’re harassing me. I’m going to report you to Sheriff Nedley and then I’m going to tell Waverly what you’ve been doing. I don’t think she would approve of you doing this to one of her friends.” His back hit the wall when she practically planted herself in his face.

“You so much as breathe in her direction and I’ll make wish you had never been born is that clear.”

“Ow.” He rubbed the spot where she jabbed him in the chest. “You can’t do that you’re supposed to help people not threaten them and when Waverly finds out she’ll never speak to you again. She’ll finally see who you really are and not who you pretend to be. You aren’t a nice person you’re a bully and you’re taking advantage of your position to hassle me.”

“Oh I haven’t even gotten started yet. Every time you turn around I’ll be right there watching you, you so much as sneeze wrong and I’ll slap cuffs on you so fast your head’ll spin.”

“You can’t do that if I haven’t broken any laws.” He tried to move around her but she was too close and he bumped her with his shoulder.

“Did you just push me?”

“I didn’t touch you I was just trying to get to the door. If you had just taken a step back it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Trying to put the blame on me won’t work.” She pulled the cuffs from her belt. “Tucker Gardiner you’re under arrest for assaulting a police officer.”

He was shoved forcefully through the door and nearly slipped on the ice covered stairs but she just kept pushing him. He could barely see through the driving snowstorm to put one foot in front of the other as she herded him to the police cruiser but she didn’t seem to care. He hadn’t done anything but try to get by her and she was making it out like he went after her with a baseball bat. He was pushed into the back seat the door slamming in his face as he tried to speak to her. Officer Haught didn’t fool him not like she fooled everyone else in Purgatory. She was a corrupt cop who enforced her own laws and he half expected to not make it to the Sheriff’s Department at all.

When they arrived he was more battered than when they had left his house. It was almost as if she had deliberately taken every turn and hit every bump at high speed so she could laugh at his pain and discomfort. He was yanked out by his collar his face grazing the concrete before being jerked upright nearly giving him whiplash. He stumbled trying to keep up with her but she just kept hauling him along not interested in whether he was hurt or not. When they were finally inside the building she dragged him to the holding cell shoving him so hard he tripped over his own feet causing him to fall hard on his knees. He was being physically assaulted and no one was around to stop her. Even if there was no one would take his side because she had fooled them all. She had lied and told anyone who would listen that he was dangerous and to keep away from him. He knew she did because he saw the way people started looking at him after she showed up in town.

“I get a phone call don’t I?” He stood with a wince. “I want to call my sister.”

“You’ll get your call when I’m done with the paperwork you yammering in my ears isn’t gonna make this go faster so be quiet.”

“I want to talk to Sheriff Nedley about how you’re mistreating me.” He flinched away when she nearly stormed the cell and hissed at him.

“This isn’t mistreatment and it’s better than what you deserve. You just can’t seem to get it through your thick head to stay away from Waverly she doesn’t want anything to do with you.” She stepped back. “I’m not treating you any different than any other law breakers around here. You resisted arrest I took appropriate action next time don’t fight me.”

“But I wasn’t resisting arrest you were pushing me around. And I didn’t assault you, you just needed a reason to arrest me and didn’t have one so you made one up.”

“You know what Tucker I’ve had enough of your skewed view of reality for one day. I have paperwork to do then I have to get ready for a date with Waverly. I’m gonna leave you here for the night to think about what you’ve done and maybe by morning you’ll realize the mistake you made.”

She moved into the squad room picking up the phone pushing buttons. “What about my phone call? My sisters will be worried about me.”

“Storm just knocked out the phone lines so I’m afraid you’ll just have to wait till morning sorry.”

“You’re lying I just watched you use it.” He frowned when he heard her growl. His shoulders slumped when she completely ignored him.

He didn’t doubt that she meant what she said and he would be there all night without his sisters knowing where he was. He heard Waverly’s voice and considered for half a second not calling out to her but she needed to know who she was friends with. He didn’t think she would listen but he had to try and he would just have to suffer whatever punishment Officer Haught would deal out to him next.

“Waverly. Waverly it’s Tucker I need help.” She stepped into his view. “Please you have to help me your friend arrested me for no reason and she won’t let me call my sisters.”

“If Nicole arrested you she had a reason she wouldn’t make something up she isn’t like that.”

“You don’t know her like you think you do you didn’t see the things she did to me. I almost broke my nose when she dragged me out of the back seat of her cruiser.”

“Wave come on we can’t be late.”

The sadness in her eyes didn’t slip by him. “Why do you let her control you like that? She doesn’t own you if you want to help me she can’t stop you.”

“I’m sorry Tucker but we really have to go.”

She took a step back and he stepped forward. “Wait what about my phone call?” He wrapped his hands around the bars. “Please I need to call Beth.” He heard the barely contained rage in her voice from the other room.

“I told you already the phone lines are down.”

He saw Waverly’s brows scrunch at Officer Haught for just a second. “What about a cell phone those are still working.” He tried but just got shut down again.

“That’s against regulations.” She slipped around behind Waverly wrapping her arms around her waist resting her chin on her shoulder.

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him jealous trying to prove to him that Waverly belonged to her like she was some sort of possession. Or a prize she had cheated him out of. He turned his eyes on the small woman who looked just the slightest bit uncomfortable.

“Then maybe Waverly can call Mercedes. You can do that for me right that’s not against regulations.” He watched Officer Haught whisper something in Waverly’s ear and she looked unsure for a second before whispering back and shaking her head.

“She’s having trouble with her phone and my battery is dead so I’m afraid we can’t help you there.”

“What about someone else we aren’t the only ones here one of them has a phone you could use. Please I just want to call my sisters so they don’t worry about me. You would want the same if our positions were reversed and you’d be just as upset as I am when no one would let you.”

“That’s the thing Tucker.” She stood to her full height. “I would never be where you are because I’m nothing like you. Next time think about the consequences of your actions.”

“But I didn’t do anything.” He hit the bars with his hands. “I’m in here because you’re a tyrant and you’re abusing your power. You hate me and this is just your way of punishing me. You don’t like that I’m friends with Waverly but you don’t own her she can be friends with whoever she wants.” He made a face when she snorted at him.

“Tucker, Waverly isn’t your friend she’s just too polite and too nice to tell you that. In fact I’d be surprised if anyone in the entire Ghost River County even wants to be within ten miles of you. Maybe if you tried to be normal like everyone else instead of this weirdo freak you might have some friends.”

His face dropped. “You don’t have to be so mean to me I have feelings you know.”

“I’m being honest. What would lying to you help? Someone needs to be honest with you otherwise you’ll never change.” She laced their fingers bringing their hands up so she could kiss Waverly’s knuckles. “I’ve never lied to my girl and she knows I never would that’s why she takes my word for things. You on the other hand do nothing but spill lies wherever you go and that’s why no one believes anything you say.”

“That’s why you think you can get away with this but you’re wrong my sisters will believe me. They’ll call our lawyer and then it’ll be you behind these bars and then everybody will finally see that you aren’t the nice person you pretend to be. You’re just a bully who thinks that badge means you can get away with whatever you want.”

“This badge means when you break the law I have the authority to enforce it. I’m not getting away with anything I’m just doing my job. And why are we still standing here wasting our time on him we’re gonna be late.”

She rolled her eyes at him before turning to Waverly. She didn’t see him as a person at all he was just garbage that needed to be thrown out. She couldn’t wait for her chance to get rid of him and she probably already knew where she was going to hide his body. And he knew the reason for all of it, it was because Officer Haught was jealous. They all knew she couldn’t give Waverly the things he could and that she wasn’t nearly as intelligent as either of them. And she was doing everything she could to rub it in his face that he lost to her despite those things. But it was only a matter of time before Waverly lost interest in her and wanted to be with someone she could actually have a conversation with. They all knew that too.

“You won’t get away with this you’ll get caught sooner or later.”

“Caught doing what? My job? Yeah they’ll really reprimand me for that one.”

She laughed at him pulling Waverly away. He would find some way to expose her even if it meant tracking down every person she’s ever known. One of them would know the truth and together they would show everyone she had duped who she really was. She wouldn’t be able to manipulate Waverly again after that. He was going to save her no matter what and nothing that woman could threaten him with would stop him.

“Come back here I want my phone call!” He yelled and was met by a snarl.

“Raise your voice one more time and I’ll give you something to yell about.”

He moved away feeling the bench hit his legs and sat hard. “You’re a just a bully with a badge.” He mumbled when she walked away. “But I’ll find a way to stop you and nobody else will have to go through this.” He snapped his mouth shut when red hair popped back through the door.

“Oh by the way your paperwork is on Nedley’s desk. I was concerned about your erratic behavior and I’m worried you might be a danger to yourself so I recommended a seventy two hour psych hold. If the roads aren’t closed someone should be here sometime tomorrow to evaluate your mental stability but I think we all know how that’s gonna go. Don’t worry Tucker they’ll take good care of you and you’ll get the help you need.”

Her smirking face disappeared and he watched them leave Officer Haught pulling Waverly behind like a disobedient child. When she looked at him it was almost as if she were pleading silently for his help but he couldn’t do anything locked away behind bars. But when he got out of his cage he would do everything he could to rescue her from their tormentor and together they could bring life back into his house.


End file.
